


Teaspoon :: The Runaway Groom. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth Doctor with Nyssa, Tegan, TenRose. Based on a scene in the Tenth Doctor book, The Stone Rose. After returning from Rome, Rose finally convinces the Doctor to tell him about the time he nearly ended up married to the emperor of Golibo's pet. FINISHED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Fifth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=5), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Runaway Groom.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=19703&chapid=43628) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=19703&chapid=43628)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=19703&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=19703&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is my first full fifth Doctor story (although I do have him, Nyssa and Tegan in the first chapter of Song of the Opera Ghost) I'm still watching the fifth Doctor episodes and hopefully, I'll get down his character the more I watch, but I hope you enjoy this first effort at a mainly fifth Doctor story.   
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rose walked to the back door of the TARDIS and looked inside the console room. She saw the Doctor sitting in the captain’s chair with his legs propped up on the rim of the console while he read a book. She walked up and sat down next to him. The Doctor smiled warmly at her and went back to his book.  
  
“Doctor,” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor kept his eyes on the book.  
  
“Hmmmm?”  
  
“Um, I’ve been thinking about what you said when we were in Rome recently.”  
  
“Mmhmm…”  
  
“That whole thing about almost being married to an elephant once, could you tell me more about it?”  
  
“Mmm mmm.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Don’t wanna.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Doctor.”  
  
“Mmm mmm.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“No, because you’ll end up making fun of me again.”  
  
“No, I won’t.”  
  
The Doctor snorted.  
  
“I won’t, I promise.”  
  
“Why do I not believe you?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
“I can see there’ll be no living with you until I tell you the whole story.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Damn, why did I mention that in the first place?”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Alright, fine, I’ll tell you.”  
  
He closed his book and set it beside him.  
  
“Well, the whole elephant incident happened in my fifth life when I was traveling with Nyssa and Tegan. We had decided to visit Golibo for a bit of sightseeing….”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Ah, Golibo,” the fifth Doctor said, as he stepped outside the TARDIS. “The jewel of the Whirlpool Galaxy, or so the travel guides claim.”  
  
Tegan and Nyssa stepped out and looked around. Tegan grimaced when she noticed the smog covering the distant mountains.  
  
“If this is a jewel, someone needs to polish it,” she said, gesturing to the smog. “I have a feeling you just fell for some false advertising, Doctor.”  
  
“Nonsense. There is beauty on every planet. You just have to know where to look for it.”  
  
“Well, if we’re gonna be looking for the beauty underneath the smog, I suggest we go back inside the TARDIS and get oxygen tanks.” Tegan said.  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
“Just…follow me,” he said to her.  
  
Tegan shrugged. Nyssa closed the TARDIS doors, and they both followed the Doctor, as he turned and led them away towards a vast forest.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After an hour of walking, the Doctor and his companions were deep in the forest. Tegan looked around nervously.  
  
“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” she asked the Doctor.  
  
“Positive, Tegan,” the Doctor said, without looking around. “We are heading towards the Ivory Palace.”  
  
“What’s this Ivory Palace, Doctor?” Nyssa asked.  
  
“The home of emperor Masarak, ruler of Golibo,” the Doctor replied.  
  
Nyssa frowned.  
  
“Is the emperor expecting us?” she asked.  
  
“Well, no, he doesn’t even know who I am, but we are going to pay him a visit anyway.”  
  
“But, isn’t it impolite to visit him without an invitation?” Nyssa asked.  
  
“Yes, but I’m sure Masarak gets visitors all the time,” the Doctor said, waving his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I have it all under control.”  
  
“Which means at the first sign of trouble, be prepared to run for your life,” Tegan muttered to Nyssa.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A half hour later, the three of them came out of the forest and stared in awe at the gleaming Ivory Palace of emperor Masarak. The twin suns of the planet shone down upon it giving the structure an almost radiant glow.  
  
“There you are, Tegan, something beautiful. You just have to know where to look,” the Doctor said, looking back at her.  
  
He slapped his hands together.  
  
“So, shall we pay a visit to Masarak?” he said, smiling at his companions.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Masarak sat quietly on his ivory throne. He was worried. His daughter, Tobilo, had not been wedded off to someone, and soon she would be considered past the marriageable age. The problem was he couldn’t find anyone worthy to marry her. He was an emperor, which meant his daughter must marry someone of noble blood or at least someone who was an equivalent to that. No one in his kingdom measured up. He feared his favorite daughter would soon be an old maid unless he acted quickly. But, where would he find a suitable husband for her?  
  
He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and sat up straight.  
  
“Enter,” he called out.  
  
The door opened, and his vizier, Darzan, entered and bowed.  
  
“Sire, we have visitors,” he said to him.  
  
Masarak frowned.  
  
“Visitors? Was I expecting someone today?”  
  
“Um, no sire, these people have come here unannounced. Shall I get rid of them?”  
  
“What do they want?”  
  
“They wish to pay their respects to you, sire.”  
  
Masarak raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Do they now? Well, if they are here to do that, they are most certainly welcome. Show them in.”  
  
“Are you sure, sire?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure, now do as I say!”  
  
Darzan bowed.  
  
“At once, sire.”  
  
Masarak sat up even straighter and smoothed out his outfit, as he prepared to receive his guests. A few minutes later, Darzan returned with three strangers.  
  
“Sire, this is the Doctor, Tegan, and Nyssa,” Darzan said, gesturing to them. “This is his royal highness, Emperor Masarak of Golibo.”  
  
The Doctor, Tegan, and Nyssa bowed deeply.  
  
“It is an honor to meet you, highness,” the Doctor said.  
  
Masarak nodded and waved Darzan away. He waited until he had stepped outside and closed the door, before focusing his attention on the newcomers.  
  
“It is not usual for me to accept strangers into my throne room, but I am bored and eager to meet new people. Tell me, where do you hail from? Are you from Golibo?”  
  
“No, your highness,” the Doctor said. “Tegan is from Earth, Nyssa is from Trakken, and I am from Gallifrey.”  
  
Masarak perked up at that.  
  
“Gallifrey, you say? Tell me, Doctor, you do not happen to be one of those Time Lords?”  
  
“Indeed, I am,” the Doctor said, smiling.  
  
Masarak thought for a moment and then he looked at the Doctor with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
“You are the legendary Doctor, then?”  
  
Tegan noticed the smug smile on the Doctor’s face, looked at Nyssa, and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Why yes, I am he,” the Doctor said, with unmasked pride.  
  
“YOU ARE THE ONE!” Masarak screamed at him.  
  
“Oh bloody hell, what’s the Doctor done now?” Tegan whispered to Nyssa.  
  
“I…uh…beg your pardon? I’m the one, what?” the Doctor said, confused.  
  
“You are the one worthy enough to marry my daughter!”  
  
Tegan and Nyssa looked at each other and glanced at the Doctor who was looking at Masarak with barely contained fear.  
  
“M…marry your daughter?” he said.  
  
“Yes, my daughter, Tobilo, must be wed before she is past her prime, and you, dear Doctor, are of a noble and ancient race. You will have the honor of my daughter’s hand in marriage.”  
  
Tegan noticed that the Doctor was now as white as the palace walls.  
  
“Um, now look, I’m sure your daughter is very lovely, but I’m not the marrying type. I’ve already done that a long time ago, and I have no desire to do it again any time soon. I came here to say hello to you, not to get hitched to your daughter.”  
  
“Ah, but you’ll change your mind once you see her!”  
  
The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh when Masarak rang a bell. The door opened, and Darzan entered.  
  
“Yes, sire?”  
  
“Darzan, fetch Tobilo and bring her here. I have found her a suitable husband!”  
  
“You have, sire? Who?”  
  
Masarak pointed at the Doctor. Darzan walked over to him and gave him a once-over, while Tegan tried not to laugh.  
  
“Sire,” Darzan said, looking at Masarak. “I really don’t think the Doctor would make a suitable husband for Tobilo.”  
  
“Thank you!” the Doctor said, suddenly liking the vizier immensely.  
  
“Nonsense, Darzan. The man is a Time Lord. He is more than suitable. Now, fetch my daughter and bring her here. I wish to start the wedding as soon as possible!”  
  
“N…now?” the Doctor said to him. “Look, your highness, be reasonable!”  
  
“Fetch my daughter, Darzan, now!” Masarak yelled.  
  
The Doctor gave Darzan a pleading look. Darzan gave him a sympathetic look in return and leaned in.  
  
“You’ll have to forgive him, the emperor is quite mad,” he said, to the Doctor. “He won’t listen to reason.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to marry his daughter!” the Doctor said, emphatically.  
  
“DARZAN, FETCH TOBILO NOW!” Masarak yelled.  
  
Darzan sighed and bowed.  
  
“At once, sire,” he said.  
  
The Doctor stared at him in shock, as Darzan ran out the door.  
  
“Doctor,” Nyssa said, running up to him. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“Well, for one thing, I’m not getting married to…Tegan, if you don’t stop laughing, so help me, Rassilon…”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“I’m simply going to have to explain to the emperor that I can’t marry his daughter,” the Doctor said, ignoring Tegan’s snickering.  
  
“And if he won’t listen?” Nyssa asked.  
  
“Then we run for it.”  
  
“Ah, come on, Doctor. Don’t run off, I wanna be the maid of honor at your wedding,” Tegan said.  
  
The Doctor gave her a murderous look when she bent over laughing. Sighing, he walked towards the throne.  
  
“Your highness, I really must protest. I have no interest in marriage to your daughter, or anyone else!”  
  
“It is decided, Doctor, you will marry Tobilo, or you will die.”  
  
“Wow,” Tegan said to Nyssa. “They take marriage seriously on this planet.”  
  
Nyssa walked up beside the Doctor.  
  
“Emperor Masarak, I’m afraid I must join the Doctor in protesting this union. You have no right to do this to him!”  
  
The Doctor shot her a grateful look.  
  
“And you, my dear, have even less of a say than the Doctor has, now hold your tongue, or I’ll throw you in the dungeon!”  
  
“Stay back, Nyssa, before he carries out that threat,” the Doctor said.  
  
Nyssa let out a sigh of frustration and stepped back beside Tegan.  
  
“What are we going to do?” she said to Tegan.  
  
Tegan smirked.  
  
“Send out invitations?” she said.  
  
“It is not funny, Tegan.” Nyssa said, angrily.  
  
Tegan sobered up.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, it’s not,” she said, nodding. “You have any ideas?”  
  
“No, not at the moment, hopefully this Tobilo will be able to convince her father to let the Doctor go and…”  
  
She trailed off when the door opened. They backed up when two attendants led a large elephant into the room.  
  
Masarak smiled and stood up. He pointed towards the elephant and yelled,  
  
“Behold Doctor, my daughter, Tobilo!”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Fifth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=5), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**The Runaway Groom.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=19703&chapid=43631) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=19703&chapid=43631)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=19703&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=19703&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Doctor and his companions stared at the elephant in confusion. It was large and had solid gold caps on the end of its tusks, and a white blanket with gold trim on its back. The Doctor stared at it for a moment, then stood on his tiptoes to see if anyone was on its back. Then, he walked around the elephant looking all around for Tobilo.  
  
“Um, I don’t understand, where is your daughter?” he asked Masarak.  
  
“You are looking at her, Doctor!”  
  
The Doctor stared at the elephant and looked back at him.  
  
“I beg your pardon; I don’t see anyone or anything here except this elephant.”  
  
“Yes, Doctor, that is my daughter, Tobilo!”  
  
The Doctor stared at him in stunned silence. He slowly walked towards him, ignoring Tegan who by now had resumed her hysterical laughter.  
  
“I’m sorry, you mean you want me to marry an elephant?” he said to him.  
  
“Yes, Doctor, I want you to marry my daughter.”  
  
The Doctor searched his face looking for any sign he was kidding. His eyes widened when he saw he was completely serious.  
  
“You…your highness, I am honored that you think I’m worthy enough to marry your…uh…daughter, but really, I must protest. I have no interest in marrying her. I am a traveler in time and space, I have no time for a wife, and I have no room for her on my TARDIS. My doors aren’t big enough. I’m sure if you look harder, you can find someone more worthy of her than me!”  
  
“DARZAN!” Masarak yelled.  
  
Darzan hurried into the room.  
  
“Sire?”  
  
“Prepare my daughter for marriage!”  
  
The Doctor sighed angrily and walked back to Nyssa and Tegan.  
  
“Okay, I believe it’s time for us to go,” he said to them.  
  
“Do you think he’ll let us go?” Nyssa asked.  
  
“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I just want to get out of here before I have to go on a honeymoon with a great, bloody elephant. Just run.”  
  
“Doctor...” Nyssa said.  
  
“GO!”  
  
The three of them sprinted past the elephant and ran out the door as fast as they could go.  
  
“WAIT! COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRYING MY DAUGHTER!” they heard Masarak scream. “GUARDS, STOP HIM!”  
  
The Doctor saw some guards rushing up the corridor towards them. With a determined look on his face, he lowered his head and head butted the first guard sending him sprawling back into the others. The Doctor and his companions ran on, ignoring everyone and everything in their desperate attempt to escape the palace. They heard yelling up ahead of them and quickly ducked into a nearby room and closed the door. The Doctor listened to the guards yelling, as they ran past, then he opened the door, stuck his head out, looked left and right and nodded at Nyssa and Tegan. The three of them ran out and ran down the hallway.  
  
Finally, after avoiding more guards, they were able to get to the front door and escape from the palace. The Doctor ran on, not looking back, as Tegan and Nyssa struggled to keep up with him. As they headed towards the woods, the Doctor heard the shouts of some guards and put on a fresh burst of speed, as he sprinted into the woods. Tegan and Nyssa’s lungs were burning, and their legs were aching, but they knew the Doctor wasn’t about to stop for them, and so they gritted their teeth and ran with him, praying they wouldn’t collapse from exhaustion before they reached the TARDIS.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Finally, they reached the safety of the TARDIS. The Doctor burst inside followed by Nyssa and Tegan. He quickly closed the doors and lunged at the console. While Nyssa and Tegan collapsed against the wall. The Doctor put in some random coordinates and once the TARDIS was in flight, he slumped against the console, completely exhausted.  
  
“Nyssa, Tegan,” he gasped.  
  
Nyssa and Tegan looked at him.  
  
“You…you and I will never speak of this again to anyone, do you hear me?” he said. “We’re just going to forget this whole thing ever occurred.”  
  
The two women nodded, too out of breath to speak.  
  
The Doctor leaned back up and walked towards the back door.  
  
“I’ll be in my room, taking a long, long rest and thanking Rassilon I didn’t end up with an elephant for a wife,” he said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“And that’s the story,” the tenth Doctor said.  
  
He paused and glared at Rose when he noticed her trying desperately to hold her laughter in.  
  
“Don’t you dare, you promised me!” he said, jabbing his finger in her face.  
  
“I can’t help it, Doctor. Just the thought of you having an elephant for a wife and traveling through time and space with her is hilarious to me.”  
  
The Doctor sighed when Rose burst out laughing.  
  
“Yup, I knew it was a huge mistake to tell you,” the Doctor muttered.  
  
“If you did end up marrying her, would you have used a crane to carry your wife over the threshold?”  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
“Not to mention burping your children would have been a chore.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“But, bathing them would be easy since they have the hose right there.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“I bet teething would be a nightmare. And the tooth fairy, putting their tusks underneath their pillows---”  
  
“And on that note, I’m going to go to the library and read my book in peace,” the Doctor said, picking up his book and walking off.  
  
He sighed angrily when he heard Rose laughing hysterically behind him.  
  
“Why, oh why, can’t I ever keep my promises and keep my big gob shut!” the Doctor muttered to himself as he hurried away from the console room and the sound of Rose’s laughter.  
  
THE END 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
